parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Christopher Robin's New Groove Trailer
Narrator: Long ago in the faraway land, (Thunder) it was a prosperous kingdom, (Thunderclap) rule by a young christopher robin ... * Christopher Robin: Ha! Boom baby! * Edgar: Oh yeah! He's the sovereign lord of the nation, * Narrator: He of the serious added chedo. * Christopher Robin: You threw off my groove! * Shan-Yu: I'm sorry, but you've thrown off the christopher robin's groove. * Eustace Bagge: Sorry! * Narrator: And Evil of Human Sunset Shimmer. * Christopher Robin: By the way, you're fired. * Human Sunset Shimmer: I'II take over and rule the Christopher Robin. * Narrator: And one Major Problem * Human Sunset Shimmer: I'II just poison him with this! * Christopher Robin: Ah, Hey Derek, can you top me off, pal be a friend? Heh heh * Human Sunset Shimmer: A Courage? He's supposed to be dead! * Prince Derek: Yeah, Weird. * Human Sunset Shimmer: Take him out of town and finish the job! * Narrator: Now It's only hope it's a hobble pestions. * Stu Pickles: Demon Courage! * Courage: Demon Courage! Where? * Pluto: Aah! * Courage: Aah! You're kidnapped me? * Stu Pickles: Why Would I Kidnap a Courage? * Courage: You're the criminal mastemind, Not Me * Stu Pickles: What? * Human Sunset Shimmer: Tell me christopher robin dead? * Courage: Ow! * Prince Derek: Well, he's not as dead as we would have hoped * Courage: Uh-Oh * Spike: (Chatters) * Courage: No, no. No, no, no, no. * Spike (Chatters) * (Loud Pop) * Courage: Ha! * (Gasps) * (Roaring) * Courage: Aah! Aah! Aah! * Stu Pickles: Aah-eee! Aah! Aah! * Courage: Aah! * Stu Pickles: Don't Worry, your Highness. I gotcha. You're safe now or not. * Courage: No Touchy. Ooh! * Stu Pickles: Why did I risk my life for a selfish brat like you? * Courage: Now I feel really bad. Bad courage * Narrator: This holiday season * Stu Pickles: Oh, why me? * Narrator:The christopher's got a new look, * Courage: Aah! * Narrator: A New Partner, * Stu Pickles: We're gonna have to work together to get out of this! * Courage: Ow! You did that on purpose, You know, it's a good thing you're not a big, fat guy, or this would be really difficult.. * Narrator: And the brand new groove. * Courage: Scorpions! Aah ha ha! * Stu Pickles: Courage! Uhh! Aah! * Courage: Aah! Oh, No! * Narrator: CoolZClassic Pictures Presents. * Courage: Look at Me and my Bad Self: Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. * Narrator:The Christopher Robin's New Groove. * Courage: Whoo hoo hoo! * Stu Pickles: Uh-oh. * Courage: Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall. * Stu Pickles: Yep. * Courage: Sharp rocks at the bottom? * Stu Pickles: Most Likely. * Courage: Bring it on. Boo-yah! * Narrator: December 2000 in Theatres Everywhere. Category:CoolZClassic Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Trailers